Fire Fury
by Vraia-X-Genesis
Summary: What happens when Axel meets a girl named Vraia and what is her secret that she will tell no-one...is someone interfering with the other worlds...what happens when someone mysteriously dissapears in the middle of a long relationship and who is Saixs sis?


Fire Fury Fire Fury

**Chapter 1**

**Discovery**

"Why am I always the one to be on duty! Especially when I'm always on duty when it rains!" a red haired figure, Axel, stood sheltering beneath the overhang of the amazing memory skyscraper. A noise sounded causing Axel to pull his hood over his head sharply and summon his pair of chakram. He walked slowly and cautiously towards the corner from where the noise had sounded, when all of a sudden an arrow shot out of no-where. Barely dodging it, Axel chucked one of his chakram into the dark corner, which illuminated the figure of a small teenage girl who caught his one chakram and began to examine it.

"HEY! Give that back!!" Axel shouted angrily to the figure who casually chucked it back.

"Fine! Have it! What would I need it for?!" I, the figure, said back in a tone that meant, 'it is no use for me'.

"T…thanx, I guess. Anyway, what do you think you're doing HERE!" Axel reacted sharply to my unclear intentions.

"Calm it! Don't snap your lighter!" I replied hesitating slightly as I tried to slip away from the now aggravated Axel.

"Just where do you think YOU'RE going?!" Axel said shooting a ball of fire in front of me. All Axel had seen was a black figure; he hadn't actually seen me, properly. Axel gasped and backed off slightly as he noticed I was only a seven year old girl dressed in a dress top, three quarter length trousers, a quiver strapped to my back, a bow over my shoulder armour, boots with fur from top to ankle and metal fingerless gloves, that go up to just before my elbows.

"WAIT! You're just a kid! A child! A toddler!" Axel responded as he noticed I sat in the corner and tears began to fall from my eyes, streaming my cheeks with silver. "Wo Wo Wo! Please don't cry!" Axel said trying to come towards me in an act of comfort.

"VILLAIN!!" I screamed at the top of my voice as a tall figure cloaked in a half black, half gold cloak, rimmed with green, shiny material appeared in front of me.

"Uh…uh oh!" Axel responded as the figure took a step closer to him as he looked on bewildered at it.

"V…rai…a…" Villain, the tall, cloaked figure, said. A ghostly tone filled the air.

"Vi…Villain? What's wrong?!" I said now stepping within arms reach of her. Suddenly, without warning, Villain pulled out a rope, grabbed me roughly and tied up my mouth and then she fused dark chains around my ankles and wrists. She restrained me and pulled out a long, dark needle of which was filled with a white, glowing substance. She pulled back and injected it into me. I screamed as the liquid fused into my DNA. My hands went limp; next I felt my legs stop kicking. I looked into Axel's eyes trying to beg him for help. Axel responded as my head went limp, but before he could do anything Villain disappeared and I dropped flimsily to the floor. Axel instantaneously leapt towards me and leaned my head on his arm. I looked at him one last time then collapsed.

**Chapter 2**

**Awakening**

When I awoke I had an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. I also realised that I was lying in a sort of open top incubator. I saw a golden haired girl appear beside me in a billow of black smoke.

"Huh! This is the girl you picked up! Axel! AXEL!" The girl seemed disgusted by me.

"Yep. That's her all right. What's with the tone?!" Axel replied angrily, disgusted by the girl.

"You were beaten by a SEVEN year old! A SEVEN year old!" The girl sniggered when all of a sudden she felt an ever so gentle darkness ball hit her as I strained to protect my saviour.

"Ungh!" I fell back into my laid down position and as I did so I returned to my true age. I was, in fact, a fifteen-year-old girl.

"You stand corrected Larxene" Axel said; now identifying the girl's name as Larxene.

"Humph…and what was that?!" Larxene sniggered at the attack I had given.

"Back off she's hurt!" Axel said lunging forward sharply, a tone of warning in his voice.

"Ooh looks like you got FEELINGS for HER! Wait! Oh! I just remembered you don't HAVE feelings! Hahahahaha!" Larxene giggled. Axel approached angrily at the comment she made.

"Leave him alone!" I said managing to jump up and knock Larxene to one side with my metal glove. Standing slightly bent, I panted. As Larxene stood up we all realised I had cut her left cheek, which was now pouring out a crimson liquid.

"You didn't!" Larxene, now angered, ran towards me. Axel tried to get in the way of her attack, but could not get there fast enough, suddenly a portal opened beneath me and I collapsed into it. Unconscious…yet again.

"Humph!" Larxene disappeared disgusted with my exit. Axel looked around then spotted Xigbar hiding in a corner, when he walked forward Axel looked relieved as he saw he was carrying me on his back.

"Xi…Xiggy?" I mumbled, opening my eyes wearily.

"Yes little garl?" Xigbar replied to me curtly. Axel looked shocked, as Xigbar had actually managed to befriend in such a short period of time.

"I wanna go down…Please?" I replied, making Xigbar looked shocked.

"But!" Xigbar started, when he noticed my determined face. He slowly helped me to the floor and I managed to stand, walk and even run!

"Thank you Xiggy!" I said running up to him and giving him the biggest hug I could manage at the time.

"How?! She barely knows you!" Axel's voice sounded shocked.

"Well I visited her soul and taught her soul the things It thought it would never be able to ever do again." Xigbar replied and then Xemnas appeared in the room. I quickly ran and hid behind Xigbar.

"I heard there was the presence of a young girl in this room!" Xemnas, The Superior, spoke up.

"Nope, Sir, No-one here except me and Axel." Xigbar replied a worried tone taking his voice. Suddenly Axel fell to the floor, his hand clutching his right hand side. I looked at Axel and decided I would try my hand at a brawl.

**Chapter3**

**Brawl One**

I ran out and withdrew my bow and an arrow from my full quiver.

"He he…wise move!" Xemnas retorted.

"Vraia! You can't!" Xigbar cried out.

"Oh well. Let's see…Vraia…. Give me a taster of YOUR power!" Xemnas formed a star shape of his body giving me a target to aim for. I started to run towards him holding my bow and arrow as if to use it like a sword, not a long range firing device. "What! Using a bow like a sword?" Xemnas's voice sounded, "That's new! And it won't work! You'll just snap that bow of yours in two." I carried on running and, in the moment when I went to hit him with my bow and arrow, they fused into a pitch-black key blade, it's ribbons flowing gracefully around it's now sharply pointed blades allowing me to send Xemnas flying full pelt across the room. I then stood up holding the key blade like it was nothing special. But all of the people in the room knew it was, including me.

"A KEYBLADE?!" Xemnas blurted out shocked at me wielding such a special weapon, which had lain hidden in its delicate disguise. As they all looked on at me I suddenly cried out in pain as the weapon began to fade and, of course, decided it wanted me to go back to where I had came from. 'I'm not going back I like it here…I've got friends and I've got a…a…a love!

"Aah!" I cried, my arm fading as the weapon started to shatter before all their eyes. Axel ran over, now recovered from his misguided injury, and tried to pull my arm away from the weapon, which was shattering incredibly fast. The weapon disappeared and as I looked up into Axel's eyes I whispered, "Forgive me…" with those words an ear piercing screech, like a heartless calling out in distress, rang round, Axel, Xigbar and Xemnas winced, their ears covered by their black gloves. When my call ended I fell to my knees and looked sorry into Axel's shining emerald eyes. Just as Axel came forward towards me a load of neo shadows began to form a tight shape around me. Once I was covered in neo shadows they faded and fused leaving me standing in black armour, the key blade gone, for at least a while, was replaced by a black bow over my shoulder and, strangely enough, there was actually no quiver over my back anymore…I could summon arrows magically…I didn't need the quiver.

"Vraia?" Xigbar stood, straight, looking confused towards me, shocked and wondering if it was me.

At that moment I turned, smiled and said, "yes Xiggy?" I answered politely my smile fading when I noticed his shocked face "are you alright?".

"Yeh but…what's with the neato armour?" Xigbar said my face suddenly realising what the expression on his face was about.

"Oh this? Well my body needs support and protection this armour can provide it apart from one place…my ba…!!"I said stopping abruptly as Xemnas walked to stand beside me. "Ungh!" I replied to Xemnas's actions of pushing me sharply from the weak spot on my back down onto one knee on the floor, as if I was bowing.

"HEY!" Axel retorted towards Xemnas's actions" Leave her ALONE!" Axel finished his sentence angrily.

"I'm not hurting her! Am I? Vraia?!" Xemnas asked me a question and, although I knew the answer he wanted, I just weren't going to give it up without a try.

"No…of…of course you a…!!" I was cut off by a sharp jab to my back, which made my armour shatter sending me back into my normal form, as a 15-year-old girl. "…Are not…" I answered wincing in pain, yet knowing I had no choice really.

Zexion appeared in the room a few seconds later.

"Yes? What is it!" Xemnas blurted out totally forgetting that he had, whilst we were concentrating on greeting each other, had called Zexion to come down in a few minutes, and he had made good timing.

"You called on me…so?" Zexion retorted, not enjoying the fact that he had just been reading his favourite book and had got to the best part when Xemnas called on him. When Zexion looked towards me he saw my cheeks streaked with silver heartfelt tears, but how could he feel sorry he wasn't meant to have feelings.

"Well…seeing as she's a bit friendly with Axel…I was wondering if you would train this girl here?" Xemnas mentioned yanking me sharply to my feet, although I could hardly stand from the pain as my legs burned up from blood trickling down them from the rough floor, "Her name is Vraia…"

**Chapter 4**

A mentor who feels

"GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed at Zexion as he dragged me through a portal and into a corridor adjourned with doors left and right.

"I thought you'd be thankful…whatever that feels like…" Zexion answered back making me stop and look sadly down at the crystal, cold looking floor.

"Whatever that…feels like?" I said confused and searching my mind for an answer as I still had no concept of thankfulness.

"Yes. Whatever it feels like…I can't feel you know but I guess…you can. The way you had tears…they must've seemed…upsetting your insides?" Zexion gave a detailed answer to my query.

"What is thankfulness? I know not of that feeling…I think…" I looked confused towards Zexion my head cocked at a slight angle, "WAH!" I said turning around to notice Larxene had come out of her room, the cut on her cheek, now gone down, looked saw.

"Right!" She said hurrying towards me and backing me into a corner of the hall.

"LARXENE LEAVE HER ALONE!" Zexion demanded she stop in my own defence.

"Not you TOO! Axel was just like this!" Larxene gave a smug look towards Zexion and as I tried to slip away caught me by my collar, "Where do you think your going?!" Larxene retorted.

"Err…away from you!" I said back, starting to get angry, yet afraid at the same time.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Larxene took her arm back and smacked me across my left cheek.

"LARXENE STOP RIGHT NOW!" Xemnas said as he appeared in the corridor after hearing the commotion. I took that moment to turn the tables I smacked Larxene how she had done me and, in that instant, she released her grip on me.

"Little brat!" Larxene commented, disappearing in a puff of dark smoky substance. I ran back to Zexion cowering behind him and hanging my head low with my hand to my left cheek.

"Lets have a look…" Zexion said, trying to remove my hand from my face but I refused to allow him. "Come on I need to see what she has done…" Zexion carried on trying to persuade me, but I still ignored him until I saw Xigbar appear at the end of the corridor.

"Xiggy!" I said running straight into his arms revealing my cheek streamed with blood.

"Will you let me take a proper look?" Xigbar said bending down as I tried to cover it back up. I allowed him to gently remove my hand and turn my head so he could see the side of my face Larxene had struck.

"Crikey she musta had a knife out to do that damage!" Xigbar commented at the sharp incision in my left cheek, which was slowing dripping blood.

--

A little while later, I was unconscious as Vexen fused a carefully, darkness, made moon shaped mask to the left hand side of my face. I awoke and sat up. Looking around I saw Vexen and then noticed that something was framing my eye. I stood up and walked over to behind Vexen to where he sat in front of a science lab mirror. Vexen looked up to see my reflection in the mirror and turned to see me standing there looking confused.

"What you think? The damage Larxene did was irreparable and so I thought the best way was to cover it up with a specially fused mask…" Vexen said explaining what had happened and as he stood up I said nothing apart from I hugged him tightly and being the eldest member of the organization it was unusual to receive a hug, so he hugged me back.

"Glad you like it…" He said almost speechless, "oh Xemnas says you've got to go to training as soon as you wake up and that would be now…"Vexen added to his sentence.

"Where!" I said back, thinking I'd never make it in time.

"Well I'll take you there as it is a secret…" Xemnas said as he had entered the room quietly without us knowing. I hesitated then, with a little reassurance, I ran into the portal Xemnas had just created. I was suddenly sent into darkness as Xemnas blindfolded me with a black ribbon and tucked it under my hair to make it look nice.

"To live in darkness is to see through darkness" Xemnas commented as I begun to walk along a highly placed wooden beam.

"I can't see what I am doing!" I retorted.

"Your eyes can't lie but the darkness can be wielded when they are not in use" Xemnas commented differently making me realise what he was trying to teach me. He was trying to teach me the first lesson I would ever have…when it is dark don't rely on your eyes because they'll just lie to you…rely on the darkness itself and what you can hear, only then can you see through it.

"Right…" I started and took off the blindfold. Turning to look at Xemnas I said, "Could you make this room as dark as possible?" I then looked down but tried my best to focus onwards, as I felt sort of dizzy from the drop, as that was one of the feelings I had managed to keep.

"Sure" Xemnas agreed and clicked his fingers making the room go so dark nothing not even your own hands in front of you were visible. I closed my eyes and focused on my other senses and took in the darkness. I slowly walked my way along the twisted beam, turning corners and jumping gaps until I made it to the other side. I opened my eyes and the light came back on.

"Well done" Xemnas applauded me. I suddenly felt faint, again, as something sharp dug into my back.

"Ungh? What on earth?" I commented out loud as Xemnas made sure to lower us to the natural floor of the secret training base and realised what was wrong with my back. A normal shadow heartless was stuck to my back as a heart lifted to the heavens, but the heart didn't disappear it split into two and one half descended onto me a crown atop it and the other half rejoined my soul which was long gone since The Destiny Islands were engulfed in darkness for the first time. I was losing myself to the darkness. 'I still refuse to go back there! I hate it there…I have more friends now than when you first got me in that other white room'.

"LEAVE ME BE I WON'T GO BACK TO THE DARKNESS VOID!" I shouted out loud, Xemnas looked onwards at me as he realised I was a heartless.

After that, Xemnas walked coldly forwards to my cloaked body lying lifeless on the floor.

"I'm not going back please!" I moaned.

"Wake up Vraia!" Xemnas ordered me up. I heard his command and stood up, totally aware that if I disobeyed he could and would easily make this the end of me. I stood but fell onto one of my knees holding onto my chest where my heart should be.

"VRAIA! Try!" Xemnas gave me another order and at that moment Axel appeared in the rafters above us but we were both totally unaware that he was there. I stood again managing to only just keep my balance, but still holding my chest where my heart should be.

"Good…speak to me…" Xemnas replied to my reaction to his command.

There was silence until…"Yes Xemnas" could be heard ever so quietly from my weak voice.

"I guess that'll do…raise you eyes to mine" Xemnas gave out yet another order. I managed to gently raise my head high enough so that my eyes met his.

"Good…at least you can still move, talk and react! Xemnas commented turning his back as a portal appeared behind me and I was pulled back through it sharply only to land in the warm arms of…

"AXEL!" I cried out using all my strength to do so.

"Quiet down and I am now your 2nd mentor" Axel replied to my sudden outburst.

"How!? I thought…"Axel stopped me abruptly with his finger pushing against my mouth.

"Well you see I am a secret mentor as Zexion has allowed me the power to interfere with your goings on and your training schedule, but it was not by the order of Xemnas so it must stay a secret" Axel finished as I used the last of my physical strength to give him the biggest hug I could manage.

"Aaah" I cried out tears falling from my eyes as I fell back clutching my chest in the same place again. As I fell he caught me and we met each other's gaze and then kissed.

"For someone who doesn't feel…" I started as I broke away," You are such a tender and good kisser."

Axel replied, "Well you really set me on fire", He grabbed me and pulled me towards him again, ever so gently, "I think this next one should ease that pain of yours…" As the moon shone down through the windows into the realm of darkness we stood tenderly showing our affection to each other.

'Aïs I hope you know I have found someone or in other words a nobody with feelings' I thought and I could have swore he said something back to me which went something like, 'Yes a rare occasion indeed and you will someday work out who I am now'

Chapter 5

**A song**

A couple of days passed but I never saw Axel again since the dark realms actions.

"Hmm…" I sat in a window watching the water run coldly down the glass, feeling something brush over my shoulder I turned around and noticed it was only the curtain moving as a breeze swept through the blank, empty, white hostel like room.

A tear fell down my cheek streaking it silver…"It's just like the day we met…wet" I thought out loud, "But…you're not here" I said looking sadly down at my wet hands as I unburied my head from them and, looking out the window which looked like someone had just chucked the whole ocean at it, I sighed wondering where Axel could be.

_--_

_Hey Axel do you like songs?_

_Sure why?_

_Well I've come up with part of one…_

_Oh yes? What is it about?_

_You of course! Got it memorized?!_

_That's my phrase!_

_Well I can't help but admire you…_

_I'll have to hear it when we next meet_

_Oh ok…sure_

_Just remember it ok?_

_Sure_

_Come on keep it memorized!_

_--_

'You haven't come…why?' I thought to myself.

'I've got it memorized and have kept it memorized just like I agreed' I carried on thinking more tears falling from my sapphire eyes as light reflected the trails they left turning my cheeks a silvery blue colour as the rain carried on falling outside.

'_Fire fury burning bright,_

_You are my warmth tonight'_

'_Your core of fire does on burn'_

'You are the one I yearn'

I sang it quietly starting to sob as the rain thickened and it began to hail…

'_Aïs…please…I need you'_ I thought to myself

'What is needed? Are you okay?'

'_I…I really don't know…I really don't know' _I sobbed shaking my head in my hands falling into another world where everything is what I want it to be like. My fantasy world where I could stay forever…if I wished.

Chapter 6

**Brother Unveiling**

"AH!" I shouted as more tears fell down my cheeks, "AH!" I shouted again punching the wall as hard as I could possibly manage…the wall shook as darkness from my hand started to spread through it's foundation causing it to crack, but stay stable.

"Stop it…you're destroying the castles structure with your anger" A stern yet comforting voice sounded as I stopped, pulled my hood up sharply to shroud my face in darkness so as not to allow anyone to see the tears I had cried. When I turned to see who it was…I did not recognise them. They had long blue hair with two locks of it falling to the front from being un tucked from the ears.

"Hmph!" I said barging by them and out of the portal door, as I am not able to make the portals of darkness.

--

"What a mess…I can't tell her whilst she's this upset…but who is she upset over she said it was a nobody…but which one of us?" The blue haired figure stood still, "I know!" He smiled his smug grin, which he had used to fool many nobodies into aligning with him and Xemnas.

--

Why won't he come?

_Why is that pyro nitwit avoiding me!_

_Fire fury all right!_

_He really gets me angry!_

_Six days now I can't believe it!_

_I…I just want to see him again…_

_That's all…_

_--_

"Ah so it's Axel you were talking about…god to mention it I haven't seen him around lately" The figure carried on thinking, "He's probably at twilight town trying to get Roxas back again…I wonder if Sora's seen him?"

--

Impressive Have you seen Axel around I think he's around here somewhere

_Like I care_

'''_C'mon Sora you are my last hope'''_

_Jump in after him_

_Why_

_I don't know but he might be able to lead us to the organization's world_

_Don't be reckless now you don't want to end up like Riku_

'''_Great I end on Riku…Xemnas will have me for this…but…it's for Vraia'''_

_What…WAIT_

_--_

"Idiotic moron of a pyromaniac…I sure wish he would come to me…" I thought out loud, my anger calming.

"Now now…don't insult it isn't nice y'know" A voice said…it was Rai.

"What is it to you!?" I snapped realising I was in my clothes Axel had found me in but was still a 15 year old…had my clothes really magically grown bigger…amazing.

"Nothing but it might to Seifer y'know" Rai retaliated as I fell into a seated position in the corner I was stood in.

"…" I put my head in my hands and began to sob quietly.

"RAI what are you doing down here!" A loud male voice rang out and I stood up sharply starting to make a dash for it.

"Seifer…I just found this girl here y'know and I think she was crying" Rai sounded slightly sympathetic.

"Oh really…Stop right there!" Seifer's voice made a noise extremely loud making me slow to a walk and then stop and stand in the middle of the sandlot.

I turned sharply, "Yeah or what!?" I screamed at him causing him to give a smirk as I wiped my eyes of tears.

"You got guts…what's your name?" Seifer, sounding pleased, asked me kind of politely what he was to call me.

"Vraia? Why?" I answered questioning him as he walked slowly towards me a girl called Fuu and the boy, Rai, following his lead.

"Replay?" Fuu called out.

"Yeah sure…why not see her fighting talents now?" Seifer responded as the word spun round in my head and I worked out it's meaning quickly. Seens' flashed by quickly making me dizzy.

"No! I can't lose!" I shouted running straight into Seifer, hitting him hard with my struggle baton.

"Ungh" He called out, "Nice, I think I've seen enough!" He carried on his sentence seeming quite pleased with himself, and me by the sounds of it. I knelt on the floor breathing heavily behind Seifer as he turned, walked towards me and struck me hard on the back of my head with his baton. The sandlot went all fuzzy and I felt my eyes closing as I collapsed hearing Seifer, Rai and Fuu's sneers of laughter as I could hear more people approaching.

"I guess…you could call this payback!" I heard a very familiar voice of a person who shouldn't exist now…not when Sora is up and around.

--

"R…Roxas?" I mumbled opening my eyes to look around and see that I was in some sort of hide out area which was neatly arranged with a couple of sofas'.

"Roxas? Did she just say your name? I thought you said she didn't know you and you didn't know her!" A boy's voice that I had heard before on my first visit to Twilight Town sounded.

"I don't know but…she does look kind of familiar…" Roxas's voice sounded as I realised the group of people around me consisted of 3 boys, including Roxas, and a girl.

"From the organization maybe?" A girl, who I remembered Roxas showing me a really nice photo of, spoke up.

"Probably…but she is obviously new" Roxas spoke nodding at the boy who had first spoke.

"Hey! People she is awake! Lets pay some attention to her instead of talking about her right in front of her…" A medium height, kind of fat, boy spoke up stating an obvious point. They all then began to crowd around me.

"Hey! I'm…" The girl started but I interrupted.

"Olette?" I spoke out hoping I was correct.

"Right! And this is…" Olette started again but I interrupted her yet again.

"Hayner, Pence and Roxas?" I said causing their faces to widen and them to look at me in disbelief.

"How do YOU know US!" Hayner, obviously aggravated that I knew them but they didn't know me, stated his anger in vocal produce.

"Hmm…Roxas?" I called his Roxas's name as if asking something.

"Yes?" He replied cautiously.

"Does? Uh…Axel and Vrai…" I started but this time it was his turn to interrupt.

"Vraia!? You're Vraia!" Roxas blurted out in disbelief.

"YES! Who else!?" I commented at his shocked attitude.

"It's just…well…Axel told me to tell you that…well…he might not see you for quite a while…" Roxas found it hard to say the words as I sat up and my cloak returned. I pulled my hood sharply over my head so it covered my face with a shadow and walked out of the curtained door of the secret area I had been in.

"I…I can't do this anymore!" Tears began to yet again fall from my sapphire eyes, "He's not here and I'm running from the heartless that used to be my friends!" I screamed and punched the wall of a house in my anger, the darkness I released from the knuckles of my hand gave out a deep scent to all the nearby heartless causing them to come towards me until I just gave up on even living this way and fell onto the floor allowing the heartless to surround me as they danced with what seemed to be some form of either victory or joy of finally capturing me…at last.

"VRAIA! Stand…NOW!" That stern yet comforting voice sounded in my ears as the figure appeared in front of me again.

"Hm?" I said looking tiredly up from my seated position.

"Come on! Don't let your own brother down!" The figure spoke out identifying itself as my long lost brother.

"Aïs?" I spoke out collapsing on the floor as a heartless sank its pointed teeth into my arm.

"Stay BACK!" My brother shouted making all the heartless shriek and disappear.

"What will I do with you Vraia you are such a handful since I had to take care of you when our parents disappeared…" My brother carried on, talking to himself for comfort.

--

I am now called Saïx…okay?

_Su…sure b…but what happened back there Saï?_

_I don't know but your body is weak…very weak_

_Ah…Saïx h…help me_

_--_

**Chapter 7**

**A Pyro Returns**

"Ah!" I shouted sitting up sharply, when I opened my eyes I could see nothing but I knew I was back in that safe white, hostel like room. I relaxed and laid gently back down. I was lying in what I thought could have bin my organization bed but with an extra blanket over the top.

"Calm down Vraia!" That voice spoke out…

"Saï? I commented as I panicked when I noticed the reason I couldn't see was because I had that same black ribbon over my eyes and tucked neatly under my long brown hair.

"Hm? Oh…yes?" Saïx responded to my voice.

"I…I…can't see…" I said quietly and confused as to why the ribbon was on me again.

"You'll get used to it and then you'll see straight through it…"Saïx stated an answer to my query.

"O…okay" I sadly tilted my head towards what I thought was the blanket that I could feel had been laid over the original one.

"If it's any constellation…you look more beautiful with it on" Saïx commented making me blush and smile towards the direction where his voice had sounded.

"Saïx? How she doing? Olette and the others are kind of worried about how she is…even though they only just met her…" Roxas's voice split the air and I turned my head directly towards it.

"I'm fine. Thank you very much for asking." I commented knowing all too well that Saïx had opened his mouth and I had stopped him from commenting.

"Good. That's great. I really got to go though so see you later!" Roxas finished off and I could actually see him walk straight through the room's only portal door.

"W…wow! I can see straight through it! It's amazing!" I called out now very amazed and proud I had achieved this.

"Good. Oh well I better be leaving so get some rest as although the heartless have temporarily blinded your eyes they, and you, still need plenty of rest. So…take it easy ok?" Saïx gave me a detailed reply to my enthusiastic shout.

"Sure" I answered then mumbled, "I guess it isn't long before I'll be back in the dark if they continue to follow me"

"What was that?" Saïx had heard what I had mumbled and had turned just before he entered the portal door to exit.

"N…nothing" I said starting to settle down although I had no intention of staying like that.

"Alright then…" He started, "Goodnight" He finished disappearing in a massive billow of blackness. I instantaneously jumped up, pulled off the blindfold, and looked around regaining my vision in the bright light. I noticed the window and saw something shimmering on the window seat beneath it. I walked over to the window and, picking up the object, went to sit down when I realised an envelope had been laid beneath whatever the object was. I picked up the envelope and sat down opening it to unravel a sheet of writing paper scrawled with red ink that flowed smoothly in italics across it…

_Sorry I have not been with you Vraia but I had to go away for a while and I now don't know how much longer it'll be. Here's something to keep…in the hope we will meet again…and soon._

_Dearest Wishes,_

_Axel, Got It Memorized!_

…It read and as I read I turned the object in my hand until I looked sharply up at it when it cut into my flesh allowing blood to tail onto the window seats pristine surface. I now saw the object as it was about the same size as that of which I could hang, by its chain, off of a key blade.

"Axel…it's a model chain of a chakram" I thought out loud to myself, "I can fuse it to my key blade as the chain was shattered in that fight with Xemnas" I said looking back down at the letter realising there was a piece at the very bottom of the paper a long way from the main letter, which I had missed…

_P.S. That chain…is a promise! And this promise I intend to keep!! No I swear I WILL keep it!!_

…"Okay Axel…I believe you" I commented sadly to myself as I had one last look at the letter as I folded it and put it in one of my cloaks many inside pockets. I stood up and summoned my key blade, ribbons flowing gracefully, in front of me into to my outstretched arm. I stepped forward and held the chain to the key blade's edge. Darkness swirled and filled the room leaving the key blade, Axel's chain attached to it in my blood-ridden hand as I collapsed from the power onto the weirdly cold flooring.

--

I felt heat on my face and opened my eyes so I could see once more. The sun was golden as it caused a heat wave to flood my room with as much heat as Axel gave to me when he held me close in his arms.

"Axel…" I said looking down at the charm I had made a few days before Axel had left me the other one. It hung from my neck underneath my cloak…I pulled it out and rested it in my hand. It was a heart with a chakram carved into its silver centre.

"What you got there?" A deep voice spoke out as I hid the charm back under my cloak in a hurry.

"N…nothing Xemnas" I spoke looking up to see the grey haired figure standing at the end of the bed I had been laying in.

"Now don't lie it isn't a good thing!" He used his moaning sort of technique, but I still wouldn't give in.

"No! It's none of your business!" I shouted back and pulled my hood sharply over my head.

"TELL ME!" Xemnas picked me up by the scruff of my neck and slammed me into a wall, as my hood jerked off the chain slipped from under my cloak bouncing at the sharp motion.

"A chain?" He said taking it from round my neck with brute force and handling it roughly.

"Please! Give it back!" I begged him, struggling under the grip of his one free hand.

"Why!? Is it special?" He spoke up in a sarcastic tone.

"Please!" I complained tears falling from my eyes as he began to walk away.

"Ta ta!" He said disappearing with my chain.

--

A few minutes after Xemnas's abrupt disappearance I was kicking and punching anything I could as the tears carried on flooding my face.

"A…all I want…i…is m…my chain back!" I punched a beanbag one last time and collapsed onto the floor burrowing my head and tears in the beanbag, "I just want to drown my sorrow!" I shouted out into the beanbag.

"But then there'd be no tomorrow!" Saïx's voice sounded as he rested a hand comfortingly on my shoulder as I sobbed into the beanbags' soft surface.

--

"Xemnas!" Saïx shouted angrily as he appeared at ruin and creations passage.

"Such a temper!" Xemnas commented sneering at Saïx because he knew all too well why he had come and why he was so enraged.

"Give it back!" He continued stomping forwards as he summoned his claymore weapon to his hand.

"Now, now don't be aggressive!" Xemnas started then said, "Of course I'll let you have it, but only if you can get Sora to kill a 1000 heartless by sunset!" He finished making Saïx calm down slightly and lose his weapon in a clad of darkness.

"It's a promise! Just keep your end of the deal! Ok!?" He stated pulling his hood quickly over his head.

"Of course! How dishonest do you think I am!?" Xemnas commented back just as Saïx disappeared in his own fashion of black smoke.

"Excellent!" Xemnas slumped in his own portal of blackness as his success began to sink in.


End file.
